


Happy Birthday Peter!

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Fam, Pancakes, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Is An Overprotective Dad, Tony and May co-parenting, dad tony stark, happy birthday peter!, no starker, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & The Avengers, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark & May Parker, Tony Stark & The Avengers
Kudos: 114





	Happy Birthday Peter!

“Pete, buddy,” Tony whispered fondly, gently running a hand through his soft curls. “Baby, it’s your birthday.”

“Mmm?” Peter groaned. Tony grinned.

“That’s right, baby, it’s your birthday. I made you pancakes.”

The boy opened an eye. “‘S my birthday?”

“Sure is,” he chuckled. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“You made pancakes?”

“Blueberry chocolate-chip, with plenty of whipped cream,” he answered, rubbing his kid’s back. “Your favorite.”

Peter smiled sleepily, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. Tony enveloped him in a warm hug, kissing the top of his head. 

~~~~~

May grinned when Peter stumbled into the kitchen, squinting around blearily, Tony’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Happy birthday, little sixteen year old!” she cooed, giving him a quick side-hug. “Do you like the decorations?”

Peter noticed for the first time that the room was strewn with red and blue spider-man banners, spider-man balloons saying “Happy Birthday Peter!” in bubble letters tied to his regular chair, which was labeled “birthday boy” in Tony’s handwriting. He blinked.

“Wow…”

“If you think that’s something, you should see all that presents everyone got for you,” May laughed. “Especially Tony. He insists on spoiling you.”

They both became worried, however, as tears sprang to Peter’s eyes. 

“Petey, hey, no, baby, what’s wrong?” Tony murmured anxiously, wrapping Peter in a hug. “Why are you crying? Don’t cry sweetheart, please. Is it too much? We can take it down, bambi, it’s okay-”

“No- _no, _I love it, Mr. Stark. I love it,” Peter sniffed.__

____

The inventor smiled worriedly, titling Peter’s chin up and looking him in the eye. “You don’t look like you love it, munchkin. Why are you crying?”

____

“No, really, it’s great, Mr. Stark. Really. I-I don’t know why I’m so upset, I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

____

“Shh, shh, you have nothing to apologize for, Pete,” he cooed, the boy’s head leaning against his chest. 

____

“Sometimes that’s just how it is,” May added. “You don’t have to know, honey, it’s okay.”

____

He nodded and gave a little smile. “Can we have the pancakes now?”

____

~~~~~

____

Peter flopped on the couch, stuffed full of breakfast, and switched on _Return of the Jedi. _Tony and May joined him (though they’d all seen the movie many times, courtesy of Peter.)__

______ _ _

The spider boy pulled out his phone, racing to text Ned.

______ _ _

**GuyInTheChair:** happy birthday pete!! 🎂🎂🎂

______ _ _

**NotSpiderMan:** XD thanks man!!!

______ _ _

**GuyInTheChair:** 🥳 any plans?

______ _ _

**NotSpiderMan:** not really! we’re just hangin

______ _ _

**GuyInTheChair:** cool dude! did tony buy you tons of presents?

______ _ _

**NotSpiderMan:** lol yeah! or so i heard

______ _ _

He couldn’t help a slight twinge of guilt. Just how many were there? How much money had they spent on him?

______ _ _

“Pete, are you even going to watch the movie?” May teased. 

______ _ _

He smiled, pushing down the guilt, typed a quick “ttyl” to Ned, and shut off his phone.

______ _ _

He barely noticed the worried looks both Tony and May were sending him. 

______ _ _

~~~~~

______ _ _

Peter decided he would stay in his (Iron Man) pajamas all day, drinking hot chocolate, (even though it was August) lying against Tony’s broad chest, his socked feet in May’s lap.

______ _ _

And then came a knock on the door. 

______ _ _

“Now, who could that be?” May pondered, standing up. Peter could feel Tony tense, obviously ready for action.

______ _ _

“Happy birthday, Peter!” Clint shouted. There were several other choruses of “Happy Birthday!”

______ _ _

Peter beamed. “Thanks, guys! I didn’t know you were coming!”

______ _ _

“Neither did I,” Tony added, raising his eyebrows. His kid laughed.

______ _ _

His laughter was cut short, however, when he saw all the gifts they carried. 

______ _ _

_So many._

_______ _ _ _

How much had that cost? __

________ _ _ _ _

“W-wow, uh... thanks, everyone!” he stuttered. “Wow, I-I’ll be right back.”

________ _ _ _ _

They blinked as Peter rushed out. Tony followed him, face creasing in worry.

________ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

________ _ _ _ _

“Petey?” Tony knocked on his bedroom door. “Baby, are you okay? Can I come in?”

________ _ _ _ _

There was a noncommittal grunt from the boy. 

________ _ _ _ _

He closed the door quietly, then sat next to Peter, who lay with his head pressed into his pillow. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Wanna tell me what’s up, kiddo?” he murmured, gently running his fingers through Peter’s curls.

________ _ _ _ _

He shrugged. “It’s stupid.” His voice was watery.

________ _ _ _ _

“Pete, it’s not stupid, especially if it’s upsetting you, baby. I promise you it’s not stupid.”

________ _ _ _ _

Peter rolled over, refusing to look into Tony’s eyes. “How much did everything cost?”

________ _ _ _ _

The genius blinked, slightly taken aback. “I’m not sure, kiddo. Why do you ask?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Stark, how much did it cost?” he repeated. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I don’t remember, sweetheart,” he amended. “I was just focused on making you happy, I guess I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

________ _ _ _ _

“No, no, it’s not your fault!” Peter’s eyes widened. “No, Mr. Stark, I love the decorations! They’re great, everything is great. I-it’s stupid, you’re a _billionaire-” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh Petey,” Iron Man interrupted. “No, it’s not stupid, of course not. If anything’s stupid, it’s _me. _I didn’t even think- I’m so sorry, Peter.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, don’t apologize.” He shot him a glare with no malice behind it. “It’s not your fault.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks Mr. Stark. I-It actually helped a lot, to talk about it.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A rush of relief flooded through him. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter smiled, embarrassed, as the Avengers sang “Happy Birthday” around him. Tony kept a protective arm around his shoulders. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Make a wish, honey,” May advised, grinning in the candlelight. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy closed his eyes, thought for a second, then blew out the sixteen candles on his Spider-Man cake. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was your wish?” asked Clint. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter rolled his eyes. “If I tell you it won’t come true!” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony laughed and kissed his kid’s temple. “Right, kiddo. Not worth the risk, is it?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They settled around the couch, pulling up extra chairs from the dining room. “Dessert before dinner?” Thor gasped. “Marvelous!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May slapped Clint’s hand away from the cake. “Nope. Birthday boy first.” She cut a giant slice and handed it to Tony, who ceremoniously handed it to Peter. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oooh, ice cream cake!” Peter exclaimed delightedly as he dug in. _“Sweet!” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony smiled. (At least he’d done something right)

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His kid snuggled into his side as _Episode IV: A New Hope played. _Peter had insisted on starting at the very beginning.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

About halfway through, most of the Avengers had fallen asleep, including May. Surprisingly, Peter was still awake, though he looked tired.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you have a good birthday, baby?” Tony murmured, softly scratching his back. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yep. Sure did,” he answered, his eyes drifting shut.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The inventor smiled. Love overwhelmed him, overflowed in his chest, tears pricking at his eyes. He kissed Peter’s forehead firmly. “I love you so much, Petey. So _so _much.”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He almost thought Peter had fallen asleep. But apparently he hadn’t. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Love you too, Dad.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
